Cerca del Cielo
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Death-fic. Drabble. Que la fecha fuera idónea para estar feliz, no era motivo suficiente para que todos lo estuviesen. Misa Amane no estaba feliz, para nada. ¡Reviews Please!


¡Hello~ñya!

Aquí vengo, con mi regalo de San Valentín. Muy, pero muuuy atrasado.

...

Nah, la verdad es que esto se me ocurrió como 10 días después de San Valentín. Y pensé: "ya me se pasó la fecha".

Pero no me aguanté las ganas de escribirlo y publicarlo. A ver qué tal.

Espero lo disfruten. Es una mezcla del Manga y del Anime. Explicaría el porqué pero eso sería dar Spoiler del fic mismo :P

**Disclaimer: **Death Note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Ahora sí... ¡Reviews Please!

* * *

><p><strong>~Cerca del Cielo~<strong>

14 de Febrero de 2011. Día de los Enamorados.

Las ciudades de casi todos los distritos del país, acorde con la celebración, lucían decoradas por listones rosas y corazones rojos. La gente también, como respuesta, se mostraba animada con la idea de dar y recibir chocolates a lo largo del día. Puras sonrisas.

Pero que la fecha fuera idónea para estar feliz, no era motivo suficiente para que todos lo estuviesen. En realidad, no.

Misa Amane no estaba feliz, para nada.

Tal vez, si su situación se hubiera mantenido como en años anteriores, cuando siempre se reía y tenía un aire infantil, ella estaría emocionada por el día. Seguramente, se habría levantado temprano, escogería la ropa más bonita, se arreglaría para lucir radiante, y cocinaría el chocolate más delicioso para su amado. Eso haría.

Pero ése año no iba a ser así, iba a ser como el pasado. Iba a estar sola. Porque no tenía amigos, porque no tenía familia… y porque no tenía una pareja con quién estar.

**Estaba sola en el mundo.**

Las personas a su alrededor la miraban con miedo, algunos inclusive la esquivaban.

Ella caminaba con la vista al frente. Firme y sin emociones. Tan sólo, de vez en cuando, miraba con rabia a las personas que murmuraban de ella, o a las que se veían felices y sin preocupaciones.

**Ella era la que tenía que ser feliz, después de tanto sufrir.**

Sus zapatos de Lolita sonaban como tacones con cada paso. Su largo vestido gótico se mecía suavemente. Sus labios rojos se entreabrían cantando. Y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas negras.

Por eso la gente la miraba así, con miedo, porque la creían loca. Porque era rara.

Después de caminar por toda la ciudad, finalmente se detuvo. Había llegado a su destino. La Torre de Tokio. El edificio más alto de la zona.

Subió con lentitud, sintiendo el cansancio que le implicaba ir por las escaleras. Escalón por escalón. Nadie le prestó atención, porque nadie estaba en el lugar.

Estando arriba, el viento le meció sus cabellos rubios. La altura le comprimió los pulmones, causándole una rápida ola de dolor. Estaba bien, no le importaba tampoco.

Metió la mano entre su bolsa, sacando una pequeña caja de color negro, con olor a chocolate. El chocolate más amargo que pudiera existir. La alzó al cielo, sonriendo. Pocos segundos bastaron para que sus ojos se entrecerraran, para que su sonrisa se borrara, y las lágrimas se le hicieran nuevamente presentes.

–¡LIGHT-KUN, AQUÍ ESTOY!– gritó con fuerza. Mirando al cielo, dónde él debía de estar –¡MÍRAME!–

Nada sucedió, todo estaba en silencio. Apretó la caja con fuerza, arrojándola al suelo. Enojada, frustrada, rabiosa. Ésta se abrió por accidente, revelando su contenido completamente desbaratado.

–Mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame, ¡mírame!–

–Misa…–

En su mente, Amane sintió una segunda presencia, aún cuando en realidad estaba sola.

Alzó la mirada volteándose lentamente, detrás de ella, estaba él. Light Yagami la miraba, como le había pedido. Misa sonrió y gritó su nombre. Él le extendió la mano.

Sin dudarlo, sus pies comenzaron a avanzar, corriendo velozmente hacia él. No cabía de felicidad, lo estaba viendo, después de un año y días de que lo declararon muerto. Prácticamente se sentía flotar.

…

Parpadeó confundida. No estaba flotando. Estaba… cayendo.

Light la miraba desde arriba, con la mirada inexpresiva.

–¡LIGHT-KUN!– le gritó, extendiéndole los brazos. En un intento de que la sujetara.

Sus orbes se abrieron con desmesura, dándose cuenta de que ya no se encontraba allí. Había sido una ilusión.

Comenzó a gritar alterada, deformando su rostro en expresiones aterradoras. De su cuerpo, tiras de piel, comenzaron a desprenderse. Sus ropas poco a poco se deshacían también.

Por una fracción de segundo, pudo observar el suelo con claridad. La gente transitaba común, sin siquiera escucharla.

Más, más, más, más, más cerca. Un golpe en seco. El miedo se esfumó, el dolor desapareció.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. No sentía nada, no recordaba nada, no reconocía nada. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, el cielo era gris, la tierra estaba muerta, había neblina a su alrededor.

**Ni en el Cielo, ni en el Infierno.**

**Estaba en Mu.**

Las personas que habían visto gritaron asustadas. Algunos habían sufrido ataques nerviosos. Otros llamaban por celular, a la Policía, a Emergencias.

La mujer, que más tarde sería reconocida por el Departamento de Policía, había muerto… totalmente destrozada.

14 de Febrero de 2011. **Amane Misa muere por suicidio.**

Aparentemente, ése día todo iba a salir a la perfección. Sólo, aparentemente.


End file.
